Senpai's Feelings
by Kasamatsu-senpai
Summary: Why did Bandou follow Shouhei in the first place? What was Shouhei up to anyway? Shouhei x Bandou


**Title:** Senpai's Feelings  
**Author:** modern warfare king  
**Fandom:** K/ K Project  
**Pairing:** Shouhei Akagi and Saborouta Bandou  
**Rating:** T  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing from K. I only own the plot!  
**NOTE (PLEASE READ):** This fanfic is** SHONEN-AI.** You guys can read _that_, right? Also, the setting is in the K manga._ Not_ anime, but **MANGA. **If you must know, the manga's called **K: Memory of Red. **And **WARNING**, there are spoilers from the manga so read at your own risk.

* * *

It was just your usual busy day in _Shizume_ City when…

_Smack!_

"Ow! What did you do that for?" straw-color haired Shouhei Akagi rubbed his head. He wore his trademark look, his red jacket and a plain t-shirt underneath, keychain necklace, blue jeans and baseball cap.

"Idiot, what have you been up to _now_, huh? Up to no good, I'm sure," black haired Saborouta Bandou accused. "Just what are you _hiding_ in that plastic bag?" He wore large black sunglasses that obscured his eyes so luckily Shouhei couldn't see his _fiery hot_ glare. However, the _kohai_ could definitely sense his _senpai's_ burning aura, which sent chills down to the back of his spine. But Bandou was nowhere as intimidating as their charismatic and powerful leader, _Suoh Mikoto._

"Uh… I was just out shopping food coz Kusanagi-san asked me to," Shouhei clarified, smiling nervously. Cold sweat dropped his from his forehead . Ever since that incident with those drug dealers, Bandou had been kind of overprotective of him. Scratch that, was there such a thing as _more_ than overprotective?

"Oh," Bandou said, deadpan. He then suddenly turned around and started walking away, obviously back to their headquarters which was the _Homura_ Bar.

Shouhei blinked and quickly followed the other. They walked together side by side in awkward silence, only for Shouhei to break it.

"Why are you here, San-chan?" Shouhei asked out of the blue. _San-chan_ was Shouhei's nickname for Bandou, since they attended the same school back in the old days.

Bandou dug his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket and had hid his face under its hood. "Uh… Totsuka-san told me to fetch you…"

Totsuka Tatara was the "cameraman" of the Homura Clan_. But don't let this deceive you, his angelic face and words of persuasion are powerful enough to make the strongest enemy put his guard down._

"Really?" Shouhei gazed up at the clear blue sky. "Totsuka-san's so thoughtful."

Bandou's eye twitched. He couldn't believe that airhead actually _believed_ his alibi? It'd make Yata snicker rather loudly due to the sheer lameness of it. Shouhei continued babbling how caring and down-to-earth Totsuka was. The black haired _senpai _balled his fists and continued to fight his short-temper.

"_Isn't he too good to be true_?"

With Shouhei saying that with such an earnest and happy-go-lucky face_, this_ had set off the bomb inside Bandou.

"Shut up!" Bandou roared.

Shouhei blinked and tilted his head. "San-chan? What's wrong?"

"Totsuka-san this, Totsuka-san that. Don't you _ever_ stop talking about him?" the black haired Homura member snapped. This made his _kohai_ even more confused.

"Huh? But this is the first time I've talked about him," Shouhei said.

Again with his simple-mindedness. A little more of it, Bandou would officially lose it. The _senpai _suddenly pushed his _kohai _to a brick wall, to Shouhei's utter surprise.

"S-San-chan?" Shouhei stammered. He was too taken aback that he had almost lost grip of the plastic containing the groceries. This was the first time the black hair was _this_ close to him.

"I freakin' _lied_, man. I followed you here because I was worried you might get into trouble again, the little troublemaker you are," Bandou admitted, his cheeks reddening. He felt like he needed to take care of Shouhei. He was _his _responsibility as his _senpa_i. But he most especially didn't want Shouhei to be gravely wounded again. Never ever.

Shouhei's eyes widened. He knew Bandou was the number one denier when it came to expressing things but these words were worth a _lifetime _of his genuine feelings. He was so moved he felt his heart actually jump for joy. He felt blood rush up to his head as he smiled widely without knowing it.

Bandou raised an eyebrow. "Are you making fun of me, weirdo?" He almost lost his balance when Shouhei dropped his groceries to wrap his arms around his _senpai's_ neck.

"I never knew you were _this _sweet…" Shouhei commented, smiling widely.

Bandou shuddered and tried to push the _kohai_ away from him to no avail. Shouhei clung onto him like there was no tomorrow. "Sweet? Me? Are you out of your mind? Did someone inject your brain with _stupid_? Get the hell away from me!"

Shouhei chuckled. "You're also _cute_ too."

When there's smoke, there's fire. And apparently, Bandou unleashed his fiery fury… _literally. _Good thing Shouhei had a quick eye to avoid his _senpai _ablazed. He chuckled and picked up the groceries when he felt an unwelcoming presence. His back was still bent and he peered over his shoulder to see a bunch of _thugs_ pointing a gun at them both.

"These guys are definitely from _Homura_," one of the men said. "I saw one of them hanging out with the _Red_ King."

"Yeah?" another man said. "Well, _they_ definitely have to thank us for killing one of their minions."

"I know what you're talking about," said another one of those thugs. "I can already taste the sweet, sweet reward."

Shouhei wasn't scared at all. In fact, he chuckled.

"What are you laughing about?!" the thug fixed his gun at Shouhei's head.

"Hey, San-chan. I didn't know that we were _this_ famous," Shouhei laughed out loud. The men looked at each other and sent icy cold glares to the straw-color haired _Homura_ member which had no effect at all.

"Welcome to the _real_ world," Bandou said, rolling his eyes.

"If you had any brains at all, you should shut your mouth!"

Shouhei and Bandou met eyes and grinned. They felt like everything that happened earlier was four lifetimes ago. It was time to show these punks what that _Homura_ was made of.

"Never underestimate the power of _Homura!"_ shouted Bandou as he grabbed the arm of the guy that was pointing his gun at him. He smirked as he unleashed the flames within him. It immediately burnt the guy's sleeve as he screamed in agony.

On the other hand, Shouhei ducked then did an uppercut, sending the thug flying. He showed off his power as he snapped his finger, flames suddenly coming out from his balled fist. It was as if they were human torches.

"If _you_ guys had any brains at all, you should scram and never show your filthy faces to us again," Shouhei threatened with a huge grin.

"And this is courtesy of _Homura_," Bandou added.

"Y-You'll pay for this!" They did as they were told and ran away, like the cowards they were.

Shouhei raised his arms and grinned widely at his _senpai. "_Ah! That was refreshing. Sad that our King wasn't here to see this."

"Mmhm," Bandou said. He turned around and started walking away. Shouhei smirked and followed his black haired _senpai_, obviously amused.

"You think I'd forget about what happened earlier after a petty fight like that?" Shouhei teased.

"How do you want me to burn you? _Extra-crispy_?" Bandou hissed with a sadistic grin.

Cold sweat dropped from Shouhei's forehead. Bandou looked pretty damn serious. "Uh… On second thought, forget _I _said it in the first place."

* * *

**A/N: **Ta-dah! My first ever K fanfic!

Finally a section for K! I've been waiting for this all my life. Haha. Decided to put up a fic between Shouhei and San-chan because they're so cute (if you've read the manga, that is) and KuroShiro fics are mainstream (but I **love** KuroShiro with a burning passion gyaaaa) so yeah, a new OTP for a change. And hm, it's been a while since I've written one-shots. Anyway, how was this story for you guys? Hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**Next up: Dewa and Chitose (my God YES!)?**


End file.
